The 657th Hunger Games SYOT!
by A Feathered Quill
Summary: When Katniss and Peeta's rebellion failed, the Hunger Games continued with a vengeance. Over 500 years have passed since the 74th and 75th Hunger Games, and even though President Snow is no more, they continue. {This is a Submit your own Tribute! And I'm horrible at writing summary's!}
1. Prologue Part 1

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone!**  
**I have recently decided to delete all stories on my FanFiction and start over. Due to this, I have decided to start with a Hunger Games SYOT {Submit your own tribute} to kick off my not-so-brand-new FF!**

**To submit a tribute, please ****_PRIVATE MESSAGE ME_**** the form below {with all info filled.} If you ask me to reserve a tribute {See list of tributes on my profile...} I will only hold it for you for a week. No more, no less! After said time, it will be open again.**

**Tribute Form**

**-About the Character-**

**Full name-**

**Nickname (optional)-**

**Gender-**

**Age-**

**District-**

**District Token-**

**Appearance (details!):**

**Personality (very detailed please):**

**Backstory (DETAILS!):**

**Likes (at least three):**

**Dislikes (at least three):**

**Fears (name at least two):**

**Opinion on Capitol and Games:**

**Skills:**

**Strengths (no more than three):**

**Weaknesses (no less than three):**

**-About the Family and Friends-**

**Family?- **  
**If yes: **  
**Name, age, apperance, and relation to the tribute.**

**Friends (same as above applies here and why are they friends, how long etc.)-**

**Enemies?-**  
**If yes, who?-**

**Neighbors?-**

**Boyfriend/girlfriend?-**

**-Reaping-**

**Outfit- {Detailed! Otherwise they may be wearing a pile of garbage!}**

**Reaped or Volunteered?-**  
**If Reaped, reaction-**  
**If Volunteered, reason-**

**Who comes to say goodbye (and what do they do)-**

**-Chariot rides-**

**Outfit idea?-**

**How do they act-**

**-Training-**

**Career?-**

**Training strategy-**

**What did they show the Gamemakers-**

**Training score-**

**What do the mentors want to do with them?-**

**-Interview-**

**Outfit-**

**Interview angle {Fierce, silly, etc.}-**

**Quote (optional, but very much appreciated)-**

**-Arena-**

**Do they die in the bloodbath (be realistic please)-**

**Bloodbath strategy-**

**Strategy in the arena-**

**Preferred weapon(s)-**

**Alliance? If yes, with what type of person-**

**Romance? If yes, with what kind of person-**

**View of killing-**

**Why would they die-**

**Why would they win-**

**Anything else I need to know?-**

**And due to fanfiction rules, Here is a quick prologue.**

The sun was shining in all the districts as the sun rose slowly, making red and purple streaks in the clouds that never seemed to fade as sunrise turned into the afternoon. The air began to crackle with sounds of working kids and adults, from the sound of hammers on nails, to the sound of wood being chopped for the fire that night, everything was a buzz with life.

Usually.

Today, however, was the reaping. The reaping means that all sounds ceased except for the worried chirps of birds that nestled in the trees, the swish of grain in the fields, waiting for the harvest to come. Children's shoulders were tense as they ate a small meal before they got ready in their best outfits, all lining up in their district square and waited, waited as their friends, or their own names were called. This was the simplicity of the Hunger Games.

Where the odds are not always in your favor.


	2. Prologue Part 2

THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY UPDATES ON QUESTIONS/DISTRICTS!

Questions:

[If I am a guest] can I post Tribute forms in the comments?  
A: Yes, yes you can. But you MUST check my Profile to see which districts are full FIRST, as well as give more detail then.. "He killed his entire family," as his/her backstory. It does not help me in anyway.

[Which districts are open?]  
A: Check my profile! All the ones that are reserved MAY be opened again, so keep an eye out!

Districts:  
District 1

Male- Reserved

Female- Reserved

District 2

Male-

Female- Reserved

District 3

Male- Haydan Osler {trinityxslayer}

Female-

District 4

Male- Harold 'Harry' Bekket {theplurplefactory }

Female- Krista Lakes {yes-it-is-me360}

District 5

Male-

Female- Briana Weller {coolcattime}

District 6

Male-

Female-

District 7

Male- Reserved

Female-

District 8

Male-

Female-

District 9

Male-

Female-

District 10

Male- Colt Freezman {Ari Sen Mav and Far }

Female- Reserved

District 11

Male-

Female-

District 12

Male-

Female-

-  
Prologue Part 2  
-

The people in the Capitol were anxious. Not because of kids killing eachother- because they WERE. The Hunger Games were coming near, and everyone was getting ready! President Arch, the President after Snow and Thilech, declared for these Hunger Games to be the best one yet! The trains were starting to leave for the Districts now, which means the Reapings would start tomorrow, and the tributes would be in the shining city the next morning for the people of the Capitol to see and place their bets. To see the gorgeous outfits the stylists designed, the hair that would flow down the girls' backs and gracefully wrap around their shoulders...

This was their story. The story still being written.  
To never end.


End file.
